You Have To Let Me Explain
by Persiii
Summary: There barley stories in this. so i decided to write an Oc with Kiyama. Kiyama is trying to forget his past but what if it haunts him with a certain someone.. bad at summary.. read and review
1. Chapter 1

facI am going to write a Tumbling fan fic because they do not have that many.

I have just recently watched it and I love Tumbling…

They are all my fav but this one is going to be a Kiyama Oc

Since hes my 2nd fav after Wataru..

This fan fic is gonna b from the middle of Tumbling. They have all joined the group so yeah And the Oc is Kiyama's ex in the same school.

Chap 1.

OC Info-

Chiyako: brown long wavy hair with bangs.

Age: 17

Height- Short

Dress- In Uniform

She is half Japanese and Chinese

**Chiyako** was walking to Karasumori High School and was not really excited about her last year. As she was walking to school she saw Wataru with his new group of friends including Kiyama and they were all laughing about something.

"I wonder what happened to make Kiyama smile like that in such a long time," thought Chiyako.

"Ryosuke," yelled Yuta.

"Lets try doing 4 cartwheels for the next tournament," replied Ryosuke.

"Oh yeah they joined the Boys Tumbling Group and left Akabane's gang, atleast they aren't Yanki's anymore," thought Chiyako.

Wataru noticed Chiyako but didn't say anything.

He decided to keep walking with his friends and Chiyako kept walking until Yuta and Nippori yelled "RACE to school"

"You guys are gonna lose," yelled Kiyama.

"Lets go then," yelled Hino.

"Wait," said Wataru knowing Chiyako was walking that way and how reckless they get when they are running. But before he said anything they were all running. While Mizusawa was running he bumped into Chiyako.

"owww," said Chiyako softly as they both were on the floor.

"Sorry," replied Mizusawa

"Its ok," replied Chiyako.

When they noticed Mizusawa fell everyone ran to him.

"Yo," said Nippori.

"Are you ok," asked Kiyama.

Chiyako did not want to show her face to Kiyama so she hid he face is her long bangs.

Wataru finally caught up to them and asked if they were ok

"Shes not talking," Kaneko.

"Did you hit her that hard," asked Hino.

"I just bumped into her," defended Mizusawa..

"I got it, you guys go," replied Wataru.

"Wataru," said Nippori?

"Go guys," said Wataru smiling.

"I am sorry," said Mizusawa.

As they were all leaving

"I think that is Chiyako," thought Kiyama.

With Wataru-

"Chiyakoooo," yelled Wataru.

"I am fine," replied Chiyako getting up and dusting her skirt.

"Are you really," he asked?

"Yeah, hows Kiyama," Chiyako asked.

"Why did I know you were gonna ask that, you've guys broke up 2 years ago hmm.. hes fine and better," replied Wataru.

"Thanks for today," Chiyako thanked him

"For," He asked?

"If you did not come I would have an awkward moment with Kiyama," she replied.

"Oh," said Wataru and was about to walk away but said "Come to the gym one day if you want to see Kiyama do tumbling" and than walked away.

"Hmmm," thought Chiyako

As she entered class she knew she was going to see Kiyama but she tried her best to avoid his in the past two years so he would not notice her again.

"Oiii, are you ok," Mizusawa asked coming toward her.

This time Kiyama did see her and his bag dropped and he ran out of the class.

"Kiyama," yelled Wataru.

"I am fine," replied Chiyako and left the class also and bumped into Akabane.

"Akkaabanne," she stuttered.

Akabane came closer to her and whispered "How are you and Kiyama doing,"

"Uhh" replied Chiyako and he just smirked and walked away.

Chiyako ran to the bathroom

"I cant believe he saw me," thought Chiyako and she washed her face with water.

After she dried it she decided to go back to class.

"Wataru, what is with Kiyama," asked Yuta.

"He acted weried when he saw her," said Satoshi.

"Her name is Chiyaki, didn't she go to junior high with you guys," asked Ryosuke?

"Uhh," Wataru said because he did not know how to answer and than Kiyama came in and sat next to his friend.

"What happned to you," asked Nippori?

"Nothing I just needed air.

"Um but you like dropped your bag when you say Chiyaki," said Hino.

"Chiyako,' said Kiyama.

"Huh," said Hino.

"Her name is Chiyako," replied Kiyama.

"Oh, you know her," asked Kaneko.

"No I do not know her," answered Kiyama.

Chiyako heard him but just sat in her seat like every year.

While they were talking their new math sensei came in and asked everyone to introduce themselves. When there were only two people left which were Chiyako and Kiyama

"My name is Kiyama, I am 18, I come from Ichikawa Gakuen junior high and I don't like cheaters and liars," he said and sat down.

"Whats with him," asked Ryosuke?

"I don't know," replied Yuta

"Your turn," said the sensei pointing at Chiyako.

"Um my name is Chiyako and I am 17. I come from Ichikawa Gakuen junior high and I don't like people who think you lie all the time," said Chiyako trying to reply to Kiyama.

"What was that," asked Nippori?

Wataru noticed but didn't say anything.

"If only you didn't do that Chiyako," thought Wataru.

Kiyama got up and left the class during there lunch break.

"I am telling you something is wrong with him," said Mizusawa.

"I noticed it to," replied Yuta.

"I don't think so," answered Wataru.

"You probably know," answered Hino.

"Uhh," said Wataru.

Chiyako got up and left the class also.

While she left the class she decided to go to the schools roof.

Chiyako was up there but did not realize that so was Kiyama.

"Kiyama," said Chiyako.

Kiyama turned around with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I thought u said you would stop smoking," said Chiyako.

"That was a long time ago, what do you want," asked Kiyama a bit rudely.

"Can you let me explain," said Chiyako.

"I already did," he replied about to walk away.

"Listen to me you stupied asshole,' yelled Chiyako.

Kiyama stopped and turned around

"What the hell," he yelled back angry that she called him an asshole.

"I just want to explain but you are always being a bitch about it," she yelled.

"I am being a bitch, I let you explain, JUST go away," yelled Kiyama even louder.

"Go screw yourself," replied Chiyako and ran out of the roof but before she left she saw the Tumbling Group.

"Uh hello," said Mizusawa.

"Ugh, move," she yelled and walked out.

"Well than," said Hino as he walked towards the roof.

"Kiyama," yelled Nippori.

"yes," Kiyama said a bit annoyed.

"Are you sure you don't know her,' Yuta interrupted.

"She is my ex," answered Kiyama and walked away leaving everyone shocked.

Soo how the first chap !

Hope you like it


	2. Sorry

Hey !  
Its Persii  
sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately !  
I have been super busy and I apologize.

However, I will continue as soon as I am free. I started writing some and I will make the Chapters long !  
I am sorry if it is taking forever

Thanks for being patient

I will write soon

Thanks

Please Review

Persii


	3. Chapter 2

Hey !  
Its Persii  
damn its been so long since I last updated so im going to update

Hope you like it..

Read and Review

You Have To Let Me Explain

And I know there not all the same age but I put them the same age

Kiyama OC

Chap 2

"Im gonna punch Kiyama in the face," yelled Chiyako running down the stairs.

With Kiyama

"So why did you break up," asked Yuta a bit curious.

"We broke up cause I am a dumbass," answered Kiyama a bit sad and walked away.

"Kiyama," called Nippori.

"Let him go," answered Wataru.

"Why," asked Kaneko?

"He needs to think," Ryosuke said before Wataru.

"Yeah I guess," said Hino.

Kiyama started walking back to his class when he saw Chiyako staring right at him and just walked past her but she just grabbed his arm.

"What is it," he asked?

"Please," Chiyako said?

"Please what," Kiyama said a bit annoyed.

While they were talking the other came down also and as soon as they came Kiyama moved her hand and left.

"Thank you WATARU," yelled Chiyako.

"Ehh, sorry," laughed Wataru rubbing his head.

As soon as they all sat down in the class

Their homeroom teacher Kashiwagi Senesi came in and was smiling a lot

"So class we have a festival coming up and everyone has to participate," Kashiwagi said filled with a big smile.

"UHhh," cried Wataru.

"I will group you into four people and then I will let you know what you have to do," said Kashiwagi.

"Whose with you," everyone started to yell.

Group 1

Azuma Wataru

Takenaka Yuta

Nippori Keiji

Satonaka Mari

"YESSS ," screamed Wataru which scared the class.

"ANIKII," yelled Nippori hugging Wataru.

"Let me finish," Kashiwaga said shly.

Group 2

Hino Tetsuya

Shizu Ito (she is an oc and remember her name- big role)

Kiyama Ryuichiro

Aoi Asakura ( she was also in tumbling the female captain)

"Damn," whispered Yuta.

"Keep your hands away Kiyama and Hino or Yuta will kill you," whistled Wataru.

Group 3

Atsushi Kaneko

Ryosuke Tsukimori

Mieko Sohma

Satoshi Tsuchiya

"Ahh," said Ryosuke smacking his head.

"Damn I am alone," said Mizusawa.

"Shut up," cried Ryosuke.

"LET HIM FINISH" yelled Akabane.

Group 4

Chiyako Tamaki

Taku Mizusawa

Reiji Akabane

Mika Haru

"WHATTT," Chiyako yelled mentally.

"Just kill me," Mizusawa said.

Akabane just smirked.

"OK so the festival is you have to make the best dish and it could be anything you want and you have to write a report a big one with your group," said Kashiwagi.

"Dammit," whispered Chiyako.

"Ok so start now," said Kashiwagi.

Everyone started to group up with their partners.

"Chiyako right," asked Akabane pretending not to know her.

"Shut the hell up," spat Chiyako.

"I am Mika," said a shy girl name Mika.

"And I am Mizuawa," replied Mizuawa.

"Nice to meet you," said Chiyako.

"So what will we cook," asked Mizuawa?

"Uhh I don't know, whatever you guys want," answered Chiyako.

"We should making dumpling," answered Akabane.

"Yea those are really good," answered Mika.

"Whatever asshole," replied Chiyako.

"Why are you so mean, I don't even know you," yelled Akabane.

"Wanna make something of it," yelled Chiyako back.

"Uhh we should not fight," stuttered Mika and Mizuawa.

Chiyako and Akabane got really loud and Chiyako made a fist to almost punch him.

Wataru ran in and grabbed Akabane while Kiyama grabbed Chiyako.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP," yelled Nippori.

"Shut up dumbass," yelled Chiyako getting Kiyama off but he held her tighter and whispered "Stop it,"

"No," she whispered back.

"Chio," Kiyama whispered which made her froze.

"Relax you two," said Kashiwagi.

"Sorry sensi," replied Akabane.

"I am sorry too," replied Chiyako moving Kiyama's arms.

"What the hell was that about," asked Wataru?

"Nothing," answered Kiyama getting back to his group.

After school had ended Chiyako ran home because she didn't want to be bothered but she exchanged numbers with Mika and Mizuawa for their class project.

The tumbling boys decided to go to the bath house (I think that's what its called)

Ryosuke wanted to play true or dare with the guys so they all decided to play.

"You go first," yelled Wataru.

"ok fine Truth or Dare Kaneko," asked Kiyama.

"Truth," replied Kaneko.

"CHICKEN," laughed Ryosuke.

"Shut up," laughed Kaneko.

"Is it true that you like Mika," asked Kiyama.

"Whattt," replied Mizuawa.

"Sorta," replied Kaneko.

"I knew it," laughed Kiyama.

"Ok my turn, truth or dara Yuta," asked Kaneko.

"Dare," replied Yuta..

"OHHH," replied NIppori.

"This is good," replied Wataru.

"I dare you to ask Aoi Asakura out," replied Kaneko.

"WHATTT," yelled Yuta.

"OHh you have to," laughed Hino.

"Fine," replied Yuta putting his head in the water and said "Truth or Dare Hino,"

"Truth," replied Hino.

"Another chicken," laughed Wataru.

"Are you a virgin," asked Yuta.

"What yes I am," replied Hino embarrassed.

"Whats embarrassing about that, I am not," replied Ryosuke.

"That's cause your Ryosuke," laughed Hino.

" Wataru is a virgin." Yuta yelled

"SHHH," WAtaru yelled ducking his head in water.

"Im pretty sure we all besides Ryosuke," laughed Mizuawa.

"Im not," Kiyama said in a serious tone.

Everyone froze and looked at him.

"What," asked Hino?

"HES a man," yelled Ryosuke.

Wataru just looked the other way because he knew what he was talking.

"Yes it was Chiyako if you're going to ask," replied Kiyama.

Everyone was just shocked and decided to leave.

Before they left Wataru came up to Kiyama and said "Isnt it December 12,"

"Yeah so" replied Kiyama.

"Hmm. Just saying," replied Wataru and left Kiyama standing.

Kiyama knew what Wataru was talking about so he decided to go for a walk nearby the park.

Kiyama kept walking till he say Chiyako bend down near the mud. Kiyama didn't move but kept staring at her until she looked up and said "Kiyama"

"What," he asked.

"I thought you would never come," replied Chiyako.

"Hmm, I wasn't , I just walked here and saw you, been two years now," he replid.

"Yeah two years," replied Chiyako almost in tears.

"Look it wasn't your fault for anything it was mine, and now I just want to forgot ok," he replied.

"But," Chiyako but before she finished Kiyama said " I don't want anything to do with you,"

"I still love you," Chiyako whispered before he walked away. Kiyama froze for a minute but kept walking.

"I am sorry Chiyako, I just cant hurt you anymore," thought Kiyama.

Ok im sorry I haven't updated in a while..  
please read and review.. ! lol Thanks

And I am sorry again…


End file.
